HellFlower
by Miki girl
Summary: The story of a young Eternal Guardian called Kaerue. This is her life story from start to finish. Find out how a young Eternal Guardian survived the Chaos of the Hell-filled Battle...
1. My Story

Some say that the end of a war is when people should rejoice...They don't realize that someone else may have lost someone during the war...

Families may have lost their children that were forced to join the war at young ages...Or the Children could have lost their Families during the war...

Mentors have lost Apprentices...

Lovers lost their loved one...

Friends could have lost their friends...

I know how all these people feel...

I have felt and witnessed what others hope to never have to know about...

I never knew what a Family was when I grew up...But I found mine during the war...And I had lost many members of that Family...

I am a survivor of the war...Of the Battle...of the Chaos...

...My name is Kaerue Koizumi...

And this is my story...


	2. 3 Town Thieves and the Hunter

Long, silky and wavy black hair in a single braid with Dark Ocean blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. A 6 year old's eyes darted from person to person. The 6 year old watched a woman with brown hair put down her basket full of apples, bread, pears, figs, plums and flowers down onto the ground as she looked at what the traveling merchant was selling. The child's hand snaked out, snatching a fig, apple and 3slices of the bread. She backed up between the wagons of the two travelling merchants then slid away from the small trading district. Hunger clawed at her stomach but she could not eat until she found the other 2 children. She turned her head slightly to the left, seeing the mayor, Dominic, watching her with his old eyes. She darted by, keeping close to the houses before she came across an abandoned house at the edge of the town. Andrew's Town it was called. She silently opened the door then put the stolen food in a bowl that she had stolen months ago. She rubbed her eyes before calling out the other two children's names.

"Drake! Taika!" The sound a running feet was heard as two boys, each a year older then the girl appeared. Drake, the first boy, had silver-blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. Taika, the second boy, had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. The two boys peeked over the girl's shoulder as their stomach's growled. The girl handed out a single slice of bread to each of them, and then she split the fig and apple into three pieces. They ate their dinner slowly, trying to make it last. After they finished they spread out the tattered blankets on the wooden floor and drifted off into a light slumber.

* * *

><p>They woke to the sound of the door banging open.<p>

"They're in here somewhere." They heard the mayor, Dominic, mutter loudly. The three children scrambled up as Aven's guards barged into their room. Drake and Taika darted past them, quick like the thieves they turned into. The girl jumped up on the table, grabbing the edge of the windowsill and pulling herself up before jumping out, grabbing onto the tree's branch. She climbed down the tree and looked for Drake and Taika. Her eyes settled on them, they had been caught. She and Drake locked eyes.

"Run!" The girl froze as the Knights and the Hunter followed Drake's gaze to her. Dominic pointed at her.

"She's one of them as well," That's when they started chasing her. She did the one thing her body ordered to do at this point.

She ran.

She turned around and bolted to the back of the house, she ran to the town. The villagers yelled and screamed getting out of the way, the girl weaved her through the crowd. She climbed the steps that led to the side door of a house, she grabbed the edge of the roof, which was low enough for her hands to reach, and she swung up and ran along the roof-tops, like she had down so many times before. She crouched down and watched with dark ocean blue eyes as the guards and the Hunter with his pet, tried looking for her. She saw them drag Drake and Taika, waiting in the middle of the street, the villagers had gathered along the edge of the street now, wondering what was happening.

"Where are you little girl?" A guard with ginger hair asked, looking around. He then spotted her on top of the house, crouched down.

"There!" the ginger-haired man yelled out. They growled with frustration. She was up on the roof-top...and they were down below. Dominic sighed before adding.

"She's the cleverest out of the three. I told you to catch the girl first! Go in quietly!" The Hunter looked at her, his own black hair was short and messy coupled with aqua-green eyes and a muscular Razor Fang Tiger at his side.

"Won't you come down?" The Hunter asked. The others looked back and forth. The girl shook her head.

"Why not?" He asked. The girl blinked her eyes then her eyes darted from the Guards, to the villagers, to the Hunter and his Tiger.

"She can't talk-" Dominic started to say

"You'll catch me." She finally spoke. A shocked silence met her.

"I can see that she can talk perfectly fine." The Hunter spoke to Dominic.

"She's never spoken before...I didn't know..." Dominic huffed.

"Will you tell us your name?" The girl shook her head again.

"No." He frowned.

"Why not?"

"It's not important."

"I'll tell you mine." The girl leaned forward, careful not to fall.

"My name is Entin FarGloom, I'm the Apprentice of Ranger Lamia Hamoh" The girl blinked her eyes again.

"Names are not important if we're not going to see each other again." The girl added after a moment's silence. Entin sighed.

"Would you come down if I said that your friends would be put in an orphanage?" Drake and Taika looked at her with desperate eyes.

"You're going to put us there anyways." Entin shook his head.

"The way you 3 were able to survive this long is outstanding...We could teach you...You'd live with others just like you." The girl tilted her head in thought.

"You promise?" Entin nodded and made an X over his heart with his pointer finger.

"I promise." The girl then stood up slowly. The others watched her with their eyes as she made her way back to the stairs. She leaped down then went down the stairs. She panicked when the Guards rushed over to her. They were two hands width away from her when the Tiger barrelled them over. The girl watched as the Tiger looked at her with its yellow eyes.

"_Jump on" _its eyes seemed to say. She climbed onto the Tiger's back; it then trotted back to Entin. Entin smiled and looked at the girl.

"Now...May I ask what your name is again?" The girl looked back at Entin and gave a smile, the villagers sighed with relief.

"Kaerue...Kaerue Koizumi."


	3. The Hunt and the Spy

"You're back!" A silver-blonde-haired and gray-blue eyed boy waved as he stepped through the gates of the camp. A dirty-blonde haired and green eyes boy grinned.

"Where is she?" The blonde boy asked.

"She had to watch the younger kids since she got in trouble again Drake." The other boy answered.

"And you didn't stop her Taika?" Taika shrugged.

"Your job not mine." Drake sighed before following the rest of the warriors to the Templar's building to get some well earned rest.

"How did you pull it off?" a green haired boy asked, as the young Hunter grinned.

"I put the flour in the gun a few minutes before they were gonna set it off to start the race right?" the youngsters (1) nodded as she explained.

"When they set it off, it exploded!" The children giggled at this.

"How old were you?" A girl with ginger-hair asked.

"I was 7." The Hunter replied smugly. She was tapped on the shoulder.

"You're good to go." The Hunter sighed then turned back to the youngsters.

"I'll see you all later ok?" The children nodded.

"See you later!"

"I can't believe you're back from your 3 year training Drake." Taika slapped his friend on the back.

"How's the little minx been besides getting in trouble?" replied the blonde 17 year old.

"She's been great! You see that chic with the lightly tanned skin?" Taika pointed over to where a group of girls were sitting, chatting.

"She cut her hair?" Drake asked, frowning. Taika shook his head then pointed to the girl walking away from the group. Long, wavy, silky black hair and dark ocean blue eyes.

"Kaerue!" the girl looked over then broke into a smile.

"Drake!" Kaerue raced over to where the two boys were, she threw her arms around Drake, hugging him tightly.

"We missed you so much! It was so boring without you!" Kaerue complained after she let him go.

"Koizumi!" Kaerue and the 2 boys looked over to where the voice had come from. Entin was waving over his Apprentice.

"Coming Entin!" Kaerue called back. She looked back at her two friends since childhood.

"I'll see you guys later." Kaerue then raced over to Entin, his Razor Fang Tiger, Bartleby, stood beside him then rubbed it's massive head against Kaerue's shoulder. Kaerue giggled and scratched Bartleby behind one of his ears, earning a loud purr from the large cat.

"She's grown up so much."Taika added as they watched the Ranger, Entin, and his Hunter Apprentice, Kaerue, walk through the gate, leaving the camp.

"GET THAT CAT OUT OF HERE!" the cook, Erin, shrieked. A young female Razor Fang Tigress stalked out of the Mess Hall, a chunk of boar meat hanging from it's jaws. Taika chuckled as Erin tried to retrieve the piece of meat. The Tigress dropped the meat then watched as Erin turned pale, the Tigress was crouched down, and just as she was about the leap someone pushed the unsuspecting Tigress to her side. The female tiger let out a hiss then heaved herself on her paws. She was about to swipe a paw at her attacker when she froze in mid-swipe seeing how it was. Kaerue was panting; it took a lot to push these Razor Fangs out of the way. Kaerue rose to her feet then she scowled at the Tigress who had her head down and her ears flattened against her skull.

"Sanyu! You know better than to go into the Mess Hall!" The Tigress, Sanyu, whimpered quietly.

"I'm so sorry Erin." Kaerue added, not looking at the chef, as Sanyu had glared at Kaerue. With a Razor Fang...You never let them win in a stare-down if they happen to be your pet...It means they have dominance over you. The Hunter stare-down seemed to last forever (when in reality, 20 minutes had gone by) before Sanyu looked down at the ground. Kaerue ruffled the Tigress' mane before leading the big cat out of the camp.

"What just happened?" Drake asked.

"Kaerue adopted the runt of 3 years ago litter. That's Bartleyby's last litter as well by the way...They just had a showdown of who the Dominant one out of the two of them was. Kaerue won so Sanyu has to listen." Taika explained. Drake nodded in understanding before the two boy's were called over by their Mentors.

Kaerue crouched down low to the ground. She had her bow out, an arrow on the line in case she needed to shoot. She froze when she heard the rustling of bushes. Sanyu stopped behind Kaerue, tilting her head.

"_What is it Sanyu?"_ Kaerue asked her mouth not moving. A hunter and their pet had a bond like no other. They could read their pt's mind as if their pet was talking plain human, same goes for the pet.

"_Smells like Boar,"_ Sanyu replied, sniffing the air. Kaerue waited as the creature revealed itself. It was, indeed, a boar. It's light brown hide shone in the sunlight that leaked through the trees.

"_Come from behind,"_ Kaerue told Sanyu who disappeared quietly as she made her way behind the boar. Kaerue brought up her bow, she pulled her arrow back, she waited until the Boar stopped moving, having found something of interest. Kaerue pulled back a little more before letting her arrow fly. There was a screech from the Boar as the arrow buried itself into it's shoulder.

"Go!" Kaerue yelled out, already another arrow was making it's way to the Boar. Sanyu leaped out and snarled at the Boar. She sank her teeth into the back of the Boar as the arrow pieced it's neck. Sanyu shook her head back and forth, tearing at the Boar. The Boar yelled out again before it was silenced as Kaerue brought down the dagger, going through the skull. She wiped the blood off her dagger by wiping it against the Boar's hide. Sanyu licked her lips and lashed her tail as they heard the sound of paws and foot-steps approaching them.

"Good job Kaerue...Sanyu." Entin clapped. The Hunter and the Ranger watched as the two Razor-Fangs picked up the Boar with their jaws, looking back at their Masters as they trotted back to camp.

"You really took down that Boar on your own?" Taika asked Kaerue as they ate their dinner. Kaerue gave him a smug look.

"I did." There was laughter and chatter as everyone ate their dinner in the Mess Hall. The Razor Fangs were lying at their Master's feet, some were chewing on a bone that they were given. Sanyu was happily chewing on the Boar leg that Erin and the other Chefs had let her have.

"So Mr. King of Thieves," Kaerue laughed before continuing, "When do you head out?" Taika finished his last bit of his dinner of Boar, Bread and Vegetables.

"3 days from now." Kaerue and Drake frowned.

"Dude! We just got back together!" Kaerue complained.

"Sorry Kae," Taika grinned slyly. Kaerue sighed as their dishes were taken and they started filing out of the Mess Hall.

"I'll see you tomorrow then kiddos." Taika told them as he made his way over to the Thieves sleeping quarters.

"Night Taika." Drake and Kaerue answered. Kaerue sighed as they made their way to the warrior and Hunter sleeping quarters.

"see you tomorrow then Drake." Kaerue smiled before she and Sanyu disappeared inside the Hunter's building. Drake watched her go.

"Yeah...Tomorrow." Drake then slipped inside the warrior's building, unknown of a pair of eyes watching them...


	4. Author's Note

Due to that I'm visiting my family, I will not be updating as much as there is no internet connection where I am...Sorry for the inconvenience. I will keep writing though! Then when I'm back there will be a overload of updating all my stories! Again I'm so, so, so, so sorry ;'(

With love to you all 3

-Miki girl


End file.
